


The Way Into a Genius' Heart (A Manual by Steve Rogers)

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: The Manuals For Exasperated Suitors [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because he doesn't have enough, But Tony doesn't, Cute, Fluff, Get Together, Lists, M/M, Pre-Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve POV, The whole damn team knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trying to win over Tony. This is a step-by-step guide of how he does so. Some steps are sweet, some are hilarious, some are angsty, but they're all effective (well, ok most are effective).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STEP ONE

**Author's Note:**

> The first of The Manuals Series

The Manual of a Genius

By Steven G. Rogers

STEP ONE: Make sure your genius is taken care of. They will fail to do so themselves, on multiple occasions. Make sure they eat proper meals, don't let them over-do their schedule, monitor their caffeine intake, and get them to rest in a relatively safe environment (this step may take force).  
\--------

"But Steve."

"No Tony."

"But I ate and showered and everything! Come on, I still have a lot to do-"

"Tony."

"Steve."

"You ate 17 hours ago, which is to long. You have had at least three cups of coffee, and, JARVIS, how long has it been since Tony had his recommended amount of sleep?"

"JARVIS don't you dare-"

"It has been approximately thirty-five hours since sir has had his recommended amount of rest."

"Fucking traitor-"

"Tony."

"No, not the disappointed face...HEY, that is my coffee! Steve, what are you doing, don't you dare-!"

His protests did not deter him at all, and a few minutes later the rest of the Avengers had a humorous suprise as they watched a certain genius, billionaire, not-really-a-playboy-anymore, philanthropist pounding on the back of their Captain, screaming and whining and yelling for a certain super-soldier to "put him the fuck down, I am a grown man, Steve! Are you listening, Rogers?! ROGERS!"

(It was kind of ironic since he fell asleep halfway through the trip to his penthouse.)

\---------


	2. STEP TWO

STEP TWO: Ask them about their day, ideas, and problems. They enjoy talking about themselves and having someone listen. Even if you have no idea what they're talking about, just show that you're interested in what they have to say. And be there for them. Always.   
\--------

A lot of people will say that Tony Stark is conceited. That he's selfish and narcissistic. Those people obviously don't know his (not his yet, but God is he going to keep trying) Tony.

His Tony is always worried that people won't like him without him giving things and building things and risking his life.

He has resigned himself to being alone. 

But Steve refuses to let him be alone.

It really is both heart-warming and heartbreaking that Tony looks so shocked whenever Steve asks him questions about whatever comes to mind. He always gets lost halfway through, but if he asks, Tony will happily explain further.

The same happens when something is bothering him. His natural instinct is to lock himself away, and drink the pain away. Steve has been trying to break this habit, by letting him know that there is someone there for him.

Every self-deprecating word kills him a little inside. 

One day Tony had been injured in a fight like usual (it really irks him that it's usual, damnit), and he had said something about calculations and risks and how he was expendable and all he could do was crush him in a hug and tell him that "you'll never be expendable to me, alright. I need you here." 

And he just held him while he cried.

And if their hands were linked on the way home, then no one said anything.


	3. STEP THREE

STEP THREE: Always pay attention to your genius. Make it known that you enjoy spending time with them. If they get bored, you should entertain them. It will show that you are fun and encourage them to seek you out on a regular basis.  
\-----------

It was kind of underhanded, but it was effective. For this step, he enlisted the help of everyone else. Clint had cracked up laughing, but agreed. Nat just smirked, said "about damn time", and agreed also. Bruce nodded, and Thor smacked him on the back.

First was Clint.

It was known that Clint and Tony had regular video game battles, and that was about to work towards his goal.

"Aw, shucks."

"Steve?"

"Oh, hey Tony."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to play this game, but Clint keeps beating me...I guess I just don't get it."

He gave that 'classic Boy Scout innocent puppy look' as Clint dubbed it. It worked splendidly, if he said so himself. Tony softened immediately, and turned to give Clint a disapproving look. 

"Really, Barton? Taking out a newbie? That's low."

"All's fair."

"The hell it is, asswipe. Come on, Cap. I'll show you how to play."

After a few minutes, Clint excused himself to 'do something', and left them alone. 

Perfect.

"Do you want to play?"

"You sure, Cap? I might crush your ego."

"Let's do this."

Somehow they spent two hours like this, moving closer until they were shoving against each other trying to mess each other's game up.

And if Tony sought him out for more one-on-one games, that was a pleasant side effect.  
\-----------

Nat was going to help with this one. 

They were in the gym, and she had challenged Tony to a spar. He had been reluctant, but agreed. After being laid out a couple times, he had called it quits, grumbling while exiting the ring. 

That was his que.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Why? Do you want to kick my ass too?"

"No! I just thought it would help..."

He gave him the look, and Tony folded like a cheap suit. 

"Alright, Cap."

"Steve."

"What?"

"Call me Steve."

He shrugged.

"Alright, Steve."

The lesson lasted seriously for about an hour, until they started grappling. Tony was suprisingly fluid, and incredibly wily. They wound up rolling over each other, and by the time Steve had gotten him under control, they were both cackling.

If Tony and himself started having solo training sessions every Tuesday and Thursday at four, it was for improvement, right?  
\------------

The last installment of this step was his most risky yet. 

Bruce and Thor were essential this time. They had all sat down in the common area for Friday Night Movie Night (FNMN). The usual seating arrangements were:

Thor on the floor, surrounded by pillows.  
Nat in a recliner, curled up.  
Bruce in the other recliner, sitting sideways.  
Clint on the longways part of the couch.  
Steve and Tony on the sideways part of the couch.

But this time was different, instead of the floor, Thor was laying where Steve and Tony usually sat, and Bruce was laying where Clint usually did, and Clint was perched on Nat's recliner.

Steve's face felt like it was on fire. Oh God, why did he think this would work? 

"If you want the recliner..."

"Nonsense. We can both fit."

He than pushed Steve into the recliner, climbed on top of him, and sat sideways. 

Oh God, don't even think about it, getting a boner right now would be awful. Where should he put his hands? God, he smelled good. 

"Steve? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! Of course! Just...tired!"

'And slightly turned on...'

"Okay. Well, try to stay awake! This movie is a must see! It is critical to your modern day education. Jeez, you run warm. It's actually very comfy."

"Uh...thanks."

Tony fell asleep halfway through, and Steve decided to take him to his room. Ignoring the knowing looks of his teammates, he completed his mission, tucking Tony in. 

He called this step a success.


	4. STEP  FOUR

STEP FOUR: Protect your genius.  
All sorts of things are going to want to cause them harm (maybe even themselves). Take it upon yourself to prevent this from happening. Don't 'mother-hen' though.  
\---------  
"Steven Grant Rogers, if you blame yourself for what happened one more time, I'll smack you when I get out of this bed."

I put my face in my hands. I couldn't even look right now. I had seen it coming, too.

We got the call to assemble, and the threat turned out to be a young woman, who was shrieking about how everyone who had betrayed her would pay. Clint had been in the middle of a harpie joke, when Coulson had yelled to look out. It turned out that the gauntlets she was wearing had some sort of super-sharp whips built in, and he only had a split second to move before he was sliced in two.

Now that the threat level had gone up, Widow and Hawkeye pulled back since they had minimal protection. Iron Man and I rushed in first, with Thor in the sky, and the Hulk behind us. Since she was still wholly human, we couldn't just off her.

While we tried to figure out a plan, something caught my eye. I couldn't even get a yell out before her whip wrapped around Iron Man's left boot, damaging it. 

He sputtered, trying to balance, but it was too late. His balance couldn't be restored, and he went spiraling into the nearest building. Civilians scrambled, trying to dodge the debris. 

Somehow, Barton managed to get a tranq arrow through a fold in her armor, and while she was dazed, Widow sprang into action, delivering a crisp punch to her face, sending her crumpling to the ground.

"Nat, you do understand that my tranq arrows would have put her out anyway."

"That was for Tony."

I was already at the building, trying to clear away some of the debris. I managed to overturn a large piece, uncovering his top half. Others showed up to help dig him out, and once he was out I used the emergency latches to remove it. 

I asked Thor and the Hulk if they could take these pieces back to the Tower, and they set off. I had been with Tony during transport, and had waited for hours for him to wake up. 

He had suffered a moderate concussion, bruised ribs, contusions on his leg, and a sprained shoulder from his impact with the building.

"But...I should have been watching. I'm supposed to be the leader, and I couldn't even protect you."

"Steve, you were kind of busy dealing with her other whip."

"But-"

"No buts. Stop blaming yourself."

I gave a small smile.

"That's my line, Shellhead."

"Course it is, Capsicle."  
\-----------


	5. STEP FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP LAST CHAPTER!

STEP FIVE: Congratulations! You've made it this far! Only one step to go! But it's by far the hardest. Time to confront your genius. Be extremely clear of your intentions. You've earned their trust, and hopefully gotten them interested in you. Good luck, and hope for the best!  
\--------------

Oh, God.

Oh, God.

I couldn't do this.

I looked down at the flowers in my right hand, and relaxed my left.

Oh, God.

Everyone had wished me luck, and all I could do was stand outside Tony's workshop like a coward. 

But God I felt like running.

I was about to turn around and leave until I worked up the courage, but then it was too late.

"Steve?"

My Ma would be completely disappointed in me, but all I could think was 'Aww, shit.'

Too much Tony. Who am I kidding? I could never have too much Tony.

I turned around slowly, and there he was. Covered in grease, wearing a ratty tank top and low-riding jeans. He looked pointedly at the flowers.

"Uh...hi Steve. What's with the flowers?"

Man up Rogers!

"Uh...um...they're for...well...God...you see...uh...they're...for you."

He blinked.

"For...me?"

"Yes."

I shoved them at him, and he firmly grasped them. He stared at me, looking unsure.

"Why are you giving me flowers?"

Now or never. Just do it. Just do it. JUST DO IT.

"I was hoping you'd go out with me!"

He leaned back at my sudden outburst.

"Go...out with you? Like a date?"

"Yes. Like a date. I was hoping you'd go to dinner and a movie with me."

"Steve...I didn't even...how..."

"I've liked you for a long time. I just wanted to make sure I had a chance."

He broke into a grin.

"Rogers, you had a chance since you first moved in. So all those activities together were your attempt at wooing me?"

I just looked down.

"Aww, look how red you are!"

My head snapped up, and I couldn't help the dorky grin that almost split my face in half.

"So we have a date?"

Next I know, there are a pair of soft, firm lips on mine. I reciprocated immediately, but before I could really get into it, he pulled away. 

"We have a date."

Being the dork I am, let out a laugh of pure relief and joy, lifting him clear off his feet, and kissing him soundly again. This one got much more heated, but he broke it apart, and patted my shoulder.

"As much as I enjoy this activity, I still have work to do. I'll see you at, say, eightish?"

"Works for me."

I reluctantly let him go (after one more kiss). He went back into the workshop, and I walked up the stairs, preparing myself for the interrogation I would have to face.

God, I can't wait.

It was all worth it.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed! Look out for the sequel, The Way Into an Archer's Heart. It will have Steve/Tony established relationship, but it's mostly going to be Clint Barton/Phil Coulson.


End file.
